


Angel

by gaybow



Category: Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru chorava silenciosamente em meio aos toques. Ele sabia o por quê. Ambos sabiam, embora pudesse parecer tão incompreensível para as pessoas de fora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

“Vamos fazer uma aposta?

Se você e eu nos reencontrarmos um dia, vamos conviver um ano. Nós somos donos de almas completamente opostas. Você é generoso, puro e sincero. Tenho certeza que você continuará do mesmo jeito até ficar adulto. Por isso, se tivermos outra chance de nos reencontrar eu farei um esforço para gostar de você. Só durante um ano. Depois desse período se eu puder considera-lo “especial” você será o “ganhador” e portanto não o matarei. Mas se eu continuar não sentindo nada por você, se eu não puder diferenciar você desse corpo no chão... ai será a hora de matar você.

Por hoje deixarei você ir.”

Subaru acordou soando. Novamente sonhara com aquela aposta. Uma aposta em que apenas um dos lados pôde dar as cartas e o outro lado sequer sabia da sua existência. Seishiro era sem dúvida um homem muito cruel e egoísta.

Sorriu melancolicamente ao lembrar-se de Hokuto e de como ela sempre se esforçou para o desenvolvimento da relação deles. Quem diria naquela época tão feliz que as coisas chegariam a esse ponto?

Ele sempre se perguntou até que ponto Hokuto sabia da verdadeira identidade de Seishiro. Ele próprio sempre achara que ele talvez fizesse sim parte do grupo Sakurazukamori, afinal ele também entendia das artes, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça que uma pessoa gentil como ele pudesse se mostrar ser um assassino de sangue frio.

> Sparkly angel I believed
> 
> (Anjo cintilante, eu acreditei)
> 
> You were my savior in my time of need
> 
> (Que você era meu salvador quando eu mais precisava)
> 
> Blinded by faith I couldn't hear
> 
> (Cegado pela fé, eu não pude ouvir)
> 
> All the whispers, the warnings so clear
> 
> (Todos os sussurros, os avisos tão claros)

Ela sabia.

Ao menos ela sabia que ele era perigoso.

Mas mesmo assim... ela queria tanto que Subaru se apegasse a alguém, que considerasse alguém especial que acreditou que Seishiro, apesar de tudo, seria essa pessoa.

E no final ela se mostrou certa em partes. De fato, Subaru era amável com todos igualmente, mas nunca alguém havia ocupado a parte do seu coração que era egoísta, que queria alguém apenas para si próprio. E ele encontrou. Essa pessoa definitivamente era Seishiro. Percebeu que queria sua aceitação, queria seu carinho e atenção, queria tudo que viesse dele.

Estava invariavelmente apaixonado.

Mas Hokuto estava errada ao supor que Seishiro poderia ocupar tal posto. Que ele não levaria Subaru para longe. Que não o machucaria.

Ela queria tanto acreditar, queria tanto a sua felicidade... novamente a culpa era de alguma forma sua. Se seus sentimentos não fossem tão frágeis e complicados talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido.

Talvez ela estivesse viva. Talvez ele não a tivesse matado.

> I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door
> 
> (Eu vejo os anjos, eu os conduzirei até sua porta)
> 
> There's no escape now, no mercy no more
> 
> (Agora não há como fugir, piedade nunca mais)
> 
> No remorse cause I still remember
> 
> (Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro)
> 
> The smile when you tore me apart
> 
> (Do sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços)

A primeira vez que viu Seishiro, pelo menos a primeira vez que lembrasse na época, foi em um dos seus trabalhos. Estava perseguindo um corvo amaldiçoado na estação Ikebukuro e tropeçou em seus próprios pés.

– Nossa, que queda feia. Você está bem?

Seishiro havia corrido em sua direção e lhe estendido a mão. Quando olhou para cima e viu aquele sorriso gentil e a luz da estação que se encontrava atrás de Seishiro pensou que aquele homem parecia um anjo. Esse pensamento parecia tão engraçado agora.

Conversaram e quando soube que o outro era um veterinário sentiu uma enorme afinidade com ele. O apresentou à Hokuto e a amizade entre os três só fez crescer.

Ou assim parecia.

Desde o começo Seishiro dava indícios de ter um interesse amoroso por Subaru. O menino obviamente via aquilo apenas como uma brincadeira, mas não podia negar que pouco a pouco seu coração foi cedendo àquelas provocações.

> You took my heart
> 
> (Você levou meu coração)
> 
> Deceived me right from the start
> 
> (Me enganou desde o começo)
> 
> You showed me dreams
> 
> (Você me mostrou sonhos)
> 
> I wished they would turn into real
> 
> (E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade)
> 
> You broke the promise and made me realize
> 
> (Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber)
> 
> It was all just a lie
> 
> (Que tudo não passava de mentira)

Doía pensar em como fora traído logo após descobrir seus próprios sentimentos. Entrou ali pronto para se declarar, mas quem foi pego de surpresa foi ele próprio.

Doía pensar em todas essas coisas, em todas essas lembranças.

Mas era necessário, deveria alimentar sua vontade de realizar seu desejo. Não devia deixar a ferida cicatrizar. Não descansaria enquanto não encontrasse Seishiro novamente.

Como se respondendo à essa forte vontade o telefone tocou.

– Subaru Sumeregi falando. (...) Como? Aqui mesmo em Tóquio? (...) Sim, me mande o resto das informações por fax, por favor. (...) Obrigado pelo trabalho duro.

E desligou.

Era um informante, um dos muitos que de certa forma o ajudavam caçar o Sakurazukamori, lhe dando informações sobre uma futura vítima do mesmo. Até hoje nunca tinha conseguido nada substancial. Sempre que se aproximava Seishiro matava todos os envolvidos e sumia novamente. Mas dessa vez seria diferente, teria cuidado.

> Sparkly angel, I couldn't see
> 
> (Anjo cintilante, eu não pude ver)
> 
> Your dark intentions, your feelings for me
> 
> (Suas intenções sombrias, seus sentimentos por mim)
> 
> Fallen angel, tell me why?
> 
> (Anjo caído, me conte o porque?)
> 
> What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?
> 
> (Qual a razão da aflição em seus olhos?)

Nos dias que se seguiram seguiu a suposta vítima. Um importante político que, embora aposentado, todos sabiam que tinha grande influência. Segui-lo era difícil exatamente por se tratar de uma pessoa importante.

Até que certa noite, na casa daquele senhor, estava observando tudo de longe, se esforçando o máximo possível para esconder sua presença. Até que para sua surpresa Seishiro apareceu no portão e entrou na casa pela porta da frente, como se não estivesse lá para fazer o que faria.

Subaru correu até a casa, colocou um selo em uma janela e a mesma desapareceu, dando a ele um espaço para entrar na residência sem fazer alarde. Logo que entrou encontrou inúmeros empregados mortos no chão rodeados por poças de seu próprio sangue e alguns que ainda se contorciam no chão perto da morte. Mas não tinha tempo de sentir por nenhum deles.

Correu escadas a cima e entrou no quarto.

Aquele senhor estava no quarto, abraçando a neta que Subaru não sabia estar naquele local. Mas seus olhos e sentidos sequer perceberam a existência deles dois, por que tudo o que conseguiam perceber era que não importa o quanto tenha se preparado para esse momento, apenas a presença o Sakurazukamori na sua frente o desestabilizava por inteiro.

Todo o ódio, todo o amor, toda a decepção e mágoa. Todos esses sentimentos que ele não sabia quais eram direcionado à Seishiro e quais a ele mesmo.

E então a resignação.

> I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door
> 
> (Eu vejo os anjos, eu os conduzirei até sua porta)
> 
> There's no escape now, no mercy no more
> 
> (Agora não há como fugir, piedade nunca mais)
> 
> No remorse cause I still remember
> 
> (Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro)
> 
> The smile when you tore me apart
> 
> (Do sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços)

O outro lhe sorriu.

– Olá, Subaru-kun, a quanto tempo.

– Olá, senhor Seishiro.

– Você chegou rápido. Deixei uns presentinhos lá embaixo que pensei que te deteriam por tempo o bastante para eu terminar meu trabalho aqui em cima, mas pelo visto me enganei.

Subaru imaginou que ele se referia aos corpos.

– Eu mudei. Você me mudou.

– Sim, mudou. Mas não mudou tanto quando pensa.

Antes que Subaru pudesse responder eles estavam presos em uma outra dimensão criada por Seishiro. A mesma da última vez.

Subaru fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro das cerejeiras preencherem o seu corpo. Tantas lembranças...

Quando os abriu novamente estava pronto para a batalha.

Jogou velozes selos em direção ao Sakurazukamori que desviou deles facilmente com a ajuda da fumaça de seu cigarro. Subaru o atacava com diversas magias, mas tudo o que ele fazia era se defender e sorrir.

E isso magoava Subaru. Novamente sentia que era alguém que não valia a pena sequer matar.

A raiva foi tanta que um dos encantos saiu tão forte que fez com que Seishiro voasse longe e caísse no chão violentamente.

Foi correndo em direção a ele, preocupado, até que uma forte cerejeira surgiu atrás dele e o prendeu. Muito mais forte do que a daquela vez. E seus galhos machucavam sua pele, fazendo que filetes de sangue escorressem.

> You took my heart
> 
> (Você levou meu coração)
> 
> Deceived me right from the start
> 
> (Me enganou desde o começo)
> 
> You showed me dreams
> 
> (Você me mostrou sonhos)
> 
> I wished they would turn into real
> 
> (E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade)
> 
> You broke the promise and made me realize
> 
> (Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber)
> 
> It was all just a lie
> 
> (Que tudo não passava de mentira)

Seishiro levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Não devia abaixar a guarda só porque feriu o inimigo. Gentil como sempre, Subaru-kun.

Subaru lhe olhou profundamente. O momento tinha finalmente chegado.

– Não vai tentar sair da minha armadilha? Vamos, com um pouco de esforço você pode se livrar dela e realizar o seu desejo.

– Eu não acho que o Senhor Seishiro esteja ciente de meu desejo.

– Seu desejo não é me matar?

– Não.

O Sakurazukamori lhe olhou surpreso.

E enfim entendeu. Como pôde ser tão raso? Alguém de alma tão boa como Subaru não estaria naquela jornada por vingança. Ele era também muito autodestrutivo e de pouco amor próprio. Tudo isso era uma combinação muito triste e solitária.

Como ele próprio.

> This world may have failed you
> 
> (Esse mundo pode ter abandonado você)
> 
> It doesn't give you reason why
> 
> (Isso não justifica o porque)
> 
> You could have chosen a different path in life
> 
> (Você poderia ter escolhido um outro caminho em sua vida)
> 
> The smile when you tore me apart
> 
> (O sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços)

– Como fui bobo. Pensando melhor você nunca seria capaz de matar ninguém, muito menos aquele por quem guarda sentimentos tão especiais.

Subaru o olhou com dor.

– Então o Senhor sabia.

Seishiro sorriu e se aproximou do outro. Continuou lhe olhando com aqueles olhos gentis, mas vazios, e lhe beijou levemente nos lábios.

– Apenas não imaginava a profundidade disso.

Repentinamente os galhos da cerejeira que o seguraram se desfizeram, o libertando e o fazendo cair nos braços do mais velho.

– Por quê? Por me deixou viver todo esse tempo?

– Sabe o que percebi no dia em que nossa querida Hokuto se sacrificou por você? Que não cumpri minha parte da aposta como deveria. Ela me disse que talvez existam pecados que não possam ser perdoados, mas que não existem pessoas que não tenha o direito de amar. Acho que perdi isso de vista, ou nunca o vi.

– Eu não entendo...

Ele sorriu como se dissesse que é melhor assim.

– Eu realmente nunca nos dei a chance, querido Subaru. – alisou sua bochecha – Hokuto ficaria feliz se tentássemos novamente.

E lhe beijou.

O beijo de ambos é difícil de se colocar em palavras. Há tantas coisas envolvidas e ao mesmo tempo um desapego com o mundo exterior que apenas pessoas quebradas como eles poderiam ter. Eles se completavam ao mesmo tempo em que eram iguais de formas inimagináveis.

Seishiro o deitou no chão enquanto beijava aquele pescoço que já havia tentador esganar no passado. E beijava e explorava todo aquele corpo que ele tinha certeza que nunca havia sido explorado. Por que ele era o único em que Subaru podia pensar, a única coisa que prendia aquele jovem à vida. Ele gostava desse pensamento. A sensação de poder que tinha sobre aquele ser tão poderoso lhe enchia de um sentimento que não sabia nomear.

Subaru chorava silenciosamente em meio aos toques. Ele sabia o por quê. Ambos sabiam, embora pudesse parecer tão incompreensível para as pessoas de fora.

E então Seishiro o penetrou.

Doeu como tudo o que envolvia aquele homem. Dor, era tudo o que ele conhecia. Mas a plenitude que sentira e que nunca tinha experimentado a fazia parecer tão pequena.

O sangue dessa invasão escorria por suas pernas, assim como o sangue de seus outros machucados, e caia no chão. Seu sangue, alimentando aquela cerejeira, finalmente.

Ainda enquanto estava sendo penetrado, mesmo em meio a todo aquele torpor, pôde ouvir que Seishiro estava jogando uma magia nele. Não conseguia ouvir ou entender direito, mas ambos chegaram ao clímax e seu corpo e mente apenas se desconectaram do mundo. Desmaiou.

> You took my heart
> 
> (Você levou meu coração)
> 
> Deceived me right from the start
> 
> (Me enganou desde o começo)
> 
> You showed me dreams
> 
> (Você me mostrou sonhos)
> 
> I wished they would turn into real
> 
> (E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade)
> 
> You broke the promise and made me realize
> 
> (Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber)
> 
> It was all just a lie
> 
> (Que tudo não passava de mentira)

Quando acordou, horas depois, estava deitado em uma cama desconhecida. Quando olhou para o lado direito logo entendeu onde estava. Do lado da cama havia uma enorme janela aberta que dava para um quintal coberto de cerejeiras belíssimas.

Sabia que aquela só podia ser a casa de um Sakurazukamori.

Pensou naquele senhor que estava seguindo. Havia colocado uma magia nele para que pudesse saber se estava a salvou ou não e agora não podia senti-lo mais.

Provavelmente estava morto, assim como sua neta.

Suspirou e decidiu não pensar mais no assunto. Eles não importavam.

Se perguntou o que seria aquela magia que o outro havia jogado nele, não conseguia descobrir. Se perguntava também onde estava Seishiro. Se voltaria ainda hoje ou se sumiria novamente.

Mas algo lhe dizia que agora eles estavam ligados de tal forma que não mais deveria se preocupar.

Eles pertenciam um ao outro.

> Could have been forever
> 
> (Poderia ter sido para sempre)
> 
> Now we have reached the end
> 
> (Agora nós chegamos ao fim)

**Author's Note:**

> Se não me engano minha primeira fic, a quase 10 anos atrás foi sobre esse casal. Mas foi tão tão tão ruim que exclui logo depois, eu nem lembrava de ter escrito, lembrei por acaso enquanto escrevia!  
> Uau, guardei essa vontade de escrever sobres os dois durante muito tempo. Eles são o casal mais lindo e triste entre os meus OTPs, mas sempre foi complicado escrever sobre eles. Sei lá por quê. Mas me esforcei, tentar não mata! Ó.Ó9 Meio OOC, mas tá valendo.  
> A música se chama Angels e é da banda within temptation. Anos atrás alguém postou ela no Orkut dizendo que era a cara deles e quando escutei e olhei a letra não acreditei! Simplesmente parece que foi escrita para eles! Linda demais.
> 
> Bom, sem mais delongas... Obrigada por ler e comente se possível. :3  
> (Se bem que esse fandom é tão apagado que eu duvido que alguém procure fanfic deles para ler. q)  
> Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
